


Howdy, Partner

by LonelyWhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sheriff - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWhovian/pseuds/LonelyWhovian
Summary: Cas has to find Dean, and he has to bring him back. Fight a nest of vampires, no problem, get Dean to kiss him so they can return to the present? Slightly more difficult.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Howdy, Partner

Castiel landed on the ground with a hard thud, his spurs clicking on the sandy ground. The horse he had been riding stomped impatiently, waiting for him to free her, but already Castiel was getting odd looks, and he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself than necessary.

“Later,” he whispered to the horse, tying her to a post before stepping into the building he’d stopped outside. A familiar face awaited on the other side of the door, but there was no recognition in his eyes. Castiel was shocked about how much it hurt.

“Howdy, partner. I’m Sheriff Dean Winchester, and that there’s my brother, Sam.” Dean was leaning against a wall, with a dark overcoat, a cowboy hat, stirruped boots, a holster holding his familiar gun, and a worn sheriff's badge on his chest. 

As he spoke, he offered a hand to Castiel, who shook it cautiously, incredibly aware of the familiar rough calluses on his friend’s hand. 

“And who might you be?” asked Sam from his place in the corner. The southern twang sounded unnatural in his voice, but only to Castiel’s ears.

“Uh, I’m Castiel. I’m here about a missing persons report.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “My, uh, friend, went missing a few days ago. I believe him to have been taken.” Dean took off his hat and casually held it over his chest.

“Your buddy isn’t the first, partner. We’ve had a few people going missing over the past few weeks. To tell ya the truth, the reports don’t sound like any human is doing this, if ya get what I’m saying.” Castiel nodded.

“I understand completely. I was thinking it may have been vampires. I believe I know where the nest is, if you’ll allow me to show you,” said Cas.

“Woah there, buddy. I didn’t say nothing about vamps. How do you know about them anyways?” 

“My friend, the one who was taken, is a, uh, hunter. I am too, actually,” said Cas, strangely nervous as if he wasn’t talking to someone he’d known for years. But he wasn’t though, not really. As far as Dean was concerned, the two had never met. Castiel tried not to think about it.

“If you’re a hunter, why did you come to us, pal?” asked Sam, emerging from the shadowy corner.  _ To save you and your brother, like I always do, _ thought Cas, but he kept that to himself. 

“I didn’t want to go in alone, as there would be too many and the mission would be pointless,” replied Cas, hoping the brothers would believe him. They did. 

“Alright then. We’ll gear up, then you’ll take us to the vamps. If we get there soon, we’ll have everyone back by tonight,” said Dean, putting his hat back on and nodding to Castiel, an odd look in his eye, before he and Sam left through a door at the back of the room. 

“Now I have to find a vampire nest,” Castiel said to himself, sighing before leaving the building and mounting his horse, finding a machete within one of the saddle bags. He attached it to his belt before settling into the saddle and waiting for the Winchesters to appear. 

They did a few minutes later, coming around from the back of the building, armed with machetes and a jar of dead man’s blood. 

“Let’s get these sons of bitches,” said Dean, determined yet stony faced. Castiel nodded and took off in a canter, hopefully in the direction of the nest. The horse seemed to know where to go, as animals had an uncanny sense for the supernatural. Sam and Dean tailed him closely as they traversed across the desert wasteland, leaving the small town behind in a matter of minutes. 

It took less than twenty minutes for Castiel’s horse to slow to a stop outside of an old shack. A few horses were tethered outside, barely a square foot of shade between them. 

“This is it, buddy,” said Dean, dismounting and tying up his horse. Cas and Sam followed suite before the three began approaching the shack. “You know the game, anything that attacks loses its head. You got that, partner?” Dean was directly asking Cas, who nodded and gulped slightly. Dean grinned an almost flirtatious grin before taking out his machete. Sam did too, and Cas wasn’t close behind.

“NOW!” Dean yelled, kicking open the front door and sprinting inside the shack, swinging into action and beheading a vamp immediately. Sam and Cas ran in moments later, and within seconds it was a bloodbath. Body after body hit the floor, heads rolling after them as the three hunters slashed through the vampires. They fell into a familiar rhythm almost instantly, together clearing out the whole house with more ease than Cas would’ve believed to be possible. 

Then they moved to the main room, where only two vamps remained, their prisoners tied up in the center of the room, dripping from various wounds, though none looked as if they had been turned. The two vampires snarled before pouncing. Castiel instinctively jumped in. front of Dean, the full weight of the vampire on his chest for only a moment before Dean cut its head off and offered Cas a hand to stand. The other vampire was dead too, Sam holding his bloodied machete for only a moment before running towards the prisoners. 

“Gums,” he said, checking that every one of the prisoners was still human. Once satisfied, he began cutting them loose and helping them up. As he was taking the last prisoner out of the room, Dean turned to Cas. 

“You sure are a good fighter, partner,” said Dean, slowly walking Cas up to a wall. The angel had no clue what was going on, but could see in Dean’s eyes that he wasn’t going to hurt him. Then his back was against the wall, Dean’s hand beside his head, and Dean’s face very close to his own. The look in his eye was back, as was that smile. “Maybe you should teach me sometime.” Then his lips were on Castiel’s, only for a moment, before he pulled back with a devilish grin. 

“Always wanted to do that with a guy,” said Dean, and Castiel heard the southern twang was fading a bit. Without thinking, Cas pulled on the front of Dean’s jacket and back into a kiss, this one longer. Both the men fell into it, each other’s embrace, and only pulled apart when they heard the door behind them open. 

“We have to go-what the hell are you two doing?!?” yelled Sam. 

“Breaking a spell,” replied Cas, honestly. As he spoke, the air around the three of them began to swirl, the shack breaking apart around them, getting caught up in the wind until there was only the darkness of the wood around them. Cas felt himself lift off the floor as time and space bent around them, then he was slammed back onto the floor, Sam and Dean too. 

“If all it took for you to stop being such a coward, Dean Winchester, was a simple time-travel spell, I would’ve done so long ago.” Balthazar spoke in his usual condescending tone, though another familiar voice came from behind him. 

“All it took was Dean not knowing who Castiel was, and I think that’s a much better ending,” said Crowley, stepping up beside Balthazar. 

“You sent us back in time, changed all our memories, so that I would kiss Cas?” Dean sounded incredulous, and rightly so. Sam burst out laughing. “Really, the lengths you’ll go for a laugh.” Dean shook his head and turned, his eyes finding Cas’s. quickly, he took Cas’s arm and walked away, leaving the others laughing behind them. 

“So you wish it never happened?” asked Cas, keeping his voice level but feeling something inside of him go cold.

“Did I say that?” asked Dean. The look in his eye was back, as was that damn smile. He leaned in and kissed Cas once more. “That was one of the best moments of my life,” said Dean, pulling back.

“As it was mine,” replied Cas, before kissing Dean once more, finally feeling at peace, whole, and happier than he’d been in all his millenia of existing. There was so much uncertainty in the world, but he knew with every fibre of his being that this was right, and that this was perfect. 


End file.
